1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to motorist safety, in particular with motorist safety within the toll industry.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorist oftentimes face unique roadway geometries and signage on tollways versus connecting freeways and state highways. One of these unique scenarios is present for example on the Westpark Tollway, where the absence of frontage roads requires tollway exit ramps to intersect at-grade with signalized intersections. As a result, motorists face unique configurations and alignments along the corridor, which is atypical for the Houston region and along Texas and national highways. Toll authorities are regularly confronted with unique operational issues and are required to solve problems without precedent to follow.
Due to multiple fatalities caused by wrong way drivers along the Westpark Tollway, the inventors conceived and reduced to practice a solution to reliably detect vehicles traveling or entering the tollway in the wrong direction. As a result, the inventors designed a system based on best-fit technology and extreme reliability after evaluating and testing multiple leading-edge technologies.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.